1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and more specifically, to a connector used for electrically connecting a home, an office or an industrial electronic device and a substrate or substrates in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electrically and detachably connecting a substrate and an electronic device, or connecting substrates in an electronic device, a connector including a power source, a signal conductor, a ground conductor, a shield conductor or the like is generally used. Japanese Patent No. 4,280,013 discloses such a connector.
According to Japanese Patent No. 4,280,013, pads are aligned on a substrate to be connected and contacts are provided to correspond to the pads at a connector so that the contacts can respectively touch the pads when mounting the connector on the substrate.
The connector disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,280,013, is provided with two cylindrical protruding portions for temporal connection while a circular hole and an elliptical hole corresponding to the cylindrical protruding portions are provided at the surface of the substrate so that the connector can be temporarily connected to the substrate by inserting the cylindrical protruding portions of the connector into the circular hole and the elliptical hole of the substrate. After temporarily connecting the connector to the substrate by inserting the cylindrical protruding portions into the circular hole and the elliptical hole, the pads of the substrate and the contacts of the connector are respectively electrically connected by reflowing or soldering.
However, for the connector in which the contacts are electrically connected to the pads of the substrate by reflowing or soldering, the following problem occurs.
When disassembling the connector and the substrate after electrically connecting them by reflowing or soldering, it is necessary to melt the solder. Therefore, it is difficult to repair the connected structure by exchanging the connector with respect to the substrate.
Further, if the connector is connected and fixed to the substrate by screws, there may be a failure in electrical connection between the contacts and the pads as the pressure applied to the contacts and the pads is insufficient.
The result is that it becomes difficult to maintain the electrical connection between the connector and the substrate for which the repairing of the connected structure is possible.
Further, when connecting the contacts of the connector and the pads of the substrate by reflowing or soldering, a space for providing soldering paste is necessary above the contacts of the connector when the connector is placed on the substrate. For obtaining the space, the contacts of the connector may have an L shape and this may cause a large size of the structure especially when the connector includes plural lines of alignment of the contacts.